Royal Pain
by katinka01
Summary: this is a fic originally from Alien Roxi, but I'm going to continue it. It's a modern day fic. and ZUTARA!Katara gets accepted into a school of choice. Zuko and Azula are also going to attend the school,which excites Katara. Untill she discovers them.
1. No one wants me

A/N: This is based on a dream I had last night! It's a Zutara fic!

It's modern day AU and I'm not sure whether the characters will have bending abilities or not. Please note that Zuko isn't banished, and the war that is going on is not against the Firenation, as the world isn't divided among the elements in this fic. Zuko and Azula are the prince and princess of the country Katara lives in.

This was what **Alien Roxi** wrote when she started this fic. I think it's fair to add that this was originally her story! The first 6 chapters belong to her. I haven't changed them! But after then I'm happy to say that I adopted the story since she couldn't continue. I hope you will all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

'_We regret to inform you, __Katara Milakan,__ that you have not been accepted into Greening Academy'. _

My hands trembled as I read the first line of my tenth rejection letter. Not bothering to continue reading past that point, I slowly tore the fancy letterhead into shreds and let them fall to the ground, piece by piece. I hardly felt anything at all. I was beyond sad…I was almost beyond feeling.

"Don't worry Katara. One of them is bound to accept you!" An arm snaked around my shoulders, and my brother's face suddenly loomed in front of mine. "You graduated top of your class, how could any of those schools not want you?" He was trying his best to be reassuring, but I'd heard it all before.

"Sokka, we're poor. They look at our income too," I sighed in disgust.

Greening Academy had been my fall-back plan. I had been absolutely certain that they would accept me, heck, it seemed like they accepted everyone! Now that they hadn't, I was doomed to be unable to continue my education. My teachers had all supported me and suggested I attend a private high school when I graduated from ninth grade (the highest grade schools go up to in my area). However, it had been over a year and none of the schools I had applied to wanted me. They only seemed to care about money and donations, not brains or talent.

"I'm sure that's not it. I mean, come on…_someone_ will take you. I can't believe you want to keep going to school anyway," Sokka crossed his eyes, making me laugh a little. "There. Now, come in and have some supper. Gran Gran is waiting." I smiled sadly and shrugged, allowing him to pull me away from the mailbox and towards our shabby little house.

Our grandmother was waiting patiently, sitting at the head of the table. A pot of freshly cooked stew served as the centerpiece and there were steaming hot bowls waiting at our seats. It sure smelled delicious, but I was in no mood to eat. In fact, Sokka managed to slurp down three bowls before I had even lifted my spoon. Unfortunately for me, Gran Gran noticed. She's big on making sure we eat, says we need to keep up our strength. I don't really know what for, but Sokka's never had a problem with that rule.

"What's wrong, Katara dear?" she asked in her soft, gentle voice.

"She just got another evil letter from some school," Sokka answered for me. "Hey, can I have your stew?" He reached for my bowl so I pushed it towards him. Before he could dig in, Gran Gran hit him with her wooden spoon and snatched it back. "Hey!" he cried out.

"You've already had three bowls, leave some for the rest of us," she snapped back. Sokka grumbled under his breath and stuck out his tongue, but then, sensing that Gran Gran wanted to talk to me alone, he slunk off towards his room.

"Now then, what's this about an evil school?" Gran Gran fixed her eyes on me.

"Greening Academy didn't accept me," I said, sighing.

"Oh dear…" she paused. "I'm really sorry honey, but just you wait, any day now you're going to get an acceptance letter. Don't lose hope."

She enveloped me in her arms, and I got a whiff of her perfume. Smelling it always reminded me of my mother—they both loved the scent of Seafoam Passions. Sometimes the smell comforts me, but other times it just makes me feel sad.

You see, my mother died when I was six years old. She had been in an explosion at work. I usually can't remember much about her—I remember the smell of her perfume, the way I felt like nothing could ever hurt me while I was in her embrace, but nothing really substantial. Sokka remembers more than me, and sometimes he tells me stories about her…so does Gran Gran. If you're wondering about my dad, well, he was sent to war a few short weeks before my mom's death. A telegraph had been sent to him about her death, but a reply never came. I remember less about him than I do about my mother, but I can only hope he didn't take his life to be with her.

Ever since our mom died, Sokka and I have lived with our grandmother. She's a kindly woman, but she's getting older, and lately it's been showing a lot more than usual. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be around, and I'm determined to find a way for Sokka and me to be okay once she's gone. Having a good education and career is the best way I know how to do that.

"I won't lose hope, Gran Gran," I told her, hugging back. But I wasn't exactly sure how true that statement was…I think I already had.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter one of my new fic! I'll try to write longer chapters after this one, it was basically an introduction. Now, what are you waiting for, review!


	2. Accepted

A/N: Now then, here's more of the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Week

:Early Morning:

"Katara?" Gran Gran called, knocking softly on my door. I threw my journal under my bed and sat up as quickly as I could.

"Come in," I called back. She pushed the door open and sat next to me on the bed. Her eyes, usually bright and sparkling with life, looked cloudy and sad. Her mouth was set in a tight, straight line, and she was tugging nervously at a piece of scrap fabric with her hands. It was obvious that something really bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping one of her Bingo friends hadn't died. She took one of my hands in hers and looked down.

"Fluffer…" she began, making small circling motions on the back of my hand.

"What about him?" I asked, concerned. Fluffer was the Golden Retriever I've had since I was five.

"He… He passed away, sweetie. I'm so sorry," Gran Gran whispered, trying to hug me. I pulled away roughly and jumped up from the bed. I was shocked_. Fluffer had died? Impossible! He was healthy, happy…and the last present my mom had given me._

"How?" I managed to spit out, hot tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"He was lying by the fireplace…I noticed he hadn't moved in a while…" she paused. "He was old, sweetie. Eleven isn't young for a dog." She went in for another hug and this time I clung to my grandmother, my tears falling onto her soft blue shirt.

_My best friend…dead. It can't be right, he was so healthy. The vet always said he was like a dog half his age! Gran Gran must be lying! _Logical thought escaped me as I pushed away from her again, and ran into the living room.

"Fluffer?" I called. "Please come! Fluffer?" My faithful companion didn't come running. As I stood, staring at the fireplace in disbelief, the front door opened and Sokka walked in. He wouldn't meet my gaze, and worst of all, he was carrying a shovel. He tried to hide it behind his back, but he wasn't fast enough. Gran Gran walked up behind me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. It _was_ true.

"I'm so sorry," Gran Gran whispered, trying to hug me again. I needed to be alone. I whirled around and stalked back into my room, locking the door behind me.

I lay sobbing on my bed until I thought I had run out of tears. Then somehow I'd find more and keep on crying. I don't know how much time passed before I was interrupted by a loud bang on my door.

"Katara! Are you okay, sweetie? Do you want to go to the mall? I have a couple of dollars, maybe we could get you a new shirt…and stop for ice cream!" Gran Gran called, sounding sad.

"No," I replied. The doorknob rattled.

"Can I please come in? I know this is hard for you, but…" she trailed off. _But what? I'm not even allowed to be sad for a whole day after losing my pet?_

"No," I replied again, sternly. I heard Gran Gran sigh and walk back down the hallway. I felt a pang of guilt, but ignored it and returned to feeling sorry for myself.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before my pity party was interrupted again.

_**Bang Bang!**_ My door shook on its hinges as someone pounded it. "Mail's here!" Sokka yelled, sliding a few things under my door.

After a moment, I got up to look at it. On top was a letter from Ansia Academy. My number one school choice, the school I had dreamed of attending since I was eight years old. I picked it up and started to slide my finger under the seal. Then my thoughts took over: _Ha, like they'd accept you! Not even Greening wanted you. Why bother opening it? _I stopped and slung the envelope under my dresser. I didn't need more unhappiness, not today. I looked through the other mail, two catalogues, both full of clothes I wanted but couldn't afford, a letter asking 'the current resident' to join the military (_why hadn't that gone to Sokka-if I didn't get into school, did Gran Gran want me to go to war?),_ and an edition of Juicy, a gossip magazine published bi-monthly that focuses on the rich and famous. Gran Gran had ordered it for me once she realized that I didn't have many things in common with most girls my age. I guess she wanted me to learn something from it. Ha.

On the cover was a picture of Princess Azula, with bold wording underneath "Princess Afraid to go Back to School". I briefly wondered if there would be any information about her brother, Prince Zuko. I'm not the kind of person to have a crush on a celebrity, but I had to admit, I'd secretly been fascinated with him all my life. He seemed to try and stay out of the limelight, leaving it to Azula, but I had always been drawn to him. The few things I had read about him made him seem like someone I'd like to know, and according to magazine articles and quizzes, we had a lot in common. I was a closet Zuko freak! I scanned the table of contents, looking for his name, but there were no mentions, so I turned back to his sister.

I wondered why Azula would be scared to go back to school. The family had suffered a horrible fire the summer before last, resulting in the death of our beloved queen. However, that didn't explain why she would be afraid to go back to school- the fire had happened when she and her brother were at home, over summer break. They hadn't attended school the next year, because Zuko was recovering from injuries, but it looked to me that they would be safer away from home. I flipped to the article.

_Everyone knows Princess Azula! She's a brave fifteen-year-old, who spends many hours volunteering and doing good for the people of Navadica. However, this strong girl is simply terrified to return to Breakton Private School after the tragedy that so recently struck her family. _

"_I don't want to be too far away from home, In case something else happens," the young beauty says. _

_Insiders say that the royal children may be attending nearby Ansia Academy this year, although we haven't got an official statement yet. _

I stopped reading then, and my heart rate quickened. _Ansia Academy? What if I was accepted and they were there too? Would I get to meet them? What if I met him…_ I called off my thoughts. I was sure I wasn't accepted.

I began flipping through the magazine again, looking at the 'new school year' fashions advertised throughout it, trying my best not to let my imagination run wild. Some of the clothes featured were so ridiculous, I almost laughed in spite of myself. A bright purple dress that stuck out a full two feet around you? _Yeah, that's sure to make you Miss. Popular at school-if you can fit through the front door. _I finished skimming, and tossed the magazine onto the growing pile next to my bookshelf, then I sighed and decided to go face the outside world.

I left my room and walked into the living room, where Gran Gran and Sokka were watching TV and sharing a big bag of cheese puffs.

"Di ya-_munch_-get ac hepd?" Sokka asked, spraying orange crumbs all over the couch.

"What?" I asked. He swallowed his mouthful.

"Did you get accepted?" He asked again.

"I don't know," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Gran Gran asked. "What did it say?"

"What, are you guys the mail police or something? Sheesh! I didn't open it," I replied, glancing at Fluffer's snuggly bed by the fireplace. Sokka jumped up and grabbed it, scattering cheese puffs in his wake.

"Oh, sorry…I tried to get rid of all his stuff. Must have missed that," He said sheepishly, taking it into the garage. I sunk down onto the couch by Gran Gran.

"I made you something," she said, holding out her hand. A delicate heart-shaped locket hung from a chain. She held it towards me, and I took it gently.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," I said, looking at it. Tiny vines encircled the heart and a little dove sat nestled near the top. It was made of gold.

"Open it," Gran Gran prompted. I clicked it open and inside were two pictures—one of Fluffer, and one of my whole family. It had my parents and a tiny Sokka, as well as a baby, which I figured was me. I closed it and hugged my grandmother.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

"You can take it to school with you," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think you should go check that letter," Gran Gran smiled at me. _What's going on here? Does she know something? _I fastened the necklace around my neck, and decided to go ahead and open the letter.

I skimmed until I got to the part I was interested in:

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Ansia Academy._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I hope you're still liking the story! I also hope the bit about the dog wasn't too cheesy, but she needed to be too depressed to open her acceptance letter, and she also needed to get that locket (it'll turn out to be important later on…unless I change where this plot is going-haha). Please R&R and I'll update soon! Thanks!


	3. Arrival At Ansia Academy

A/N: Welcome to chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Or Olive Garden, for that matter… I do own Annie though.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

:The next week, in the afternoon.:

"Should I bring a bathing suit?" I asked Gran Gran, who was sitting on my bed, helping me pack.

"Probably," She replied, so I tossed one in.

"How many changes of clothes should I bring?" I asked. It was obvious-I didn't know how to pack! (It wasn't my fault I'd never gone anywhere before.)

"I'd bring as much as you can fit in the suitcase. You're going to be away for...a while," Gran Gran replied, her voice breaking.

"Oh Gran Gran, don't cry! I'll come visit, and I'll write you, and call!" I hugged my grandmother.

"I know dear. I know. It's just…" she sighed. "Keep packing!" She tried to sound cheerful, but wasn't doing a very good job. I continued folding shirts, and before long, we were done. I closed my suitcase and sat it by the front door, so it'd be ready for my early morning trip to the school.

Gran Gran and I sat on the couch, and I turned towards her.

"I'll miss you so much!" I said, feeling tears coming again. I didn't know how I had any tears left to cry, I'd cried so much in the past few days. Gran Gran had been there for me when I needed her the most, and now I felt like I was just abandoning her.

"I'll miss you too. But you'll be fine! You're going to a good school, the one you wanted! Plus it's not too far away from home…" she smiled and took my hands. "Best of all…it's only ten months until summer vacation!" I laughed a little, but when I looked at her again, the dam broke and I was crying. She started too. We hugged each other.

Sokka chose that moment to walk into the living room.

"Oh great, it's the sobbing channel," he rolled his eyes at us.

"Sokka, aren't you going to miss your sister?" Gran Gran asked.

"You won't see me losing any sleep over her being gone," He smirked. I punched him in the arm. "I'm just kidding little sis." He laughed and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Sure you are," I hugged him back.

"When's dinner?" Sokka asked, shaking me off.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out tonight, in honour of Katara," Gran Gran replied. I smiled and hugged her tighter. We rarely had enough money to go out and eat, and we'd never gone out in my honour before.

"Where?" Sokka asked.

"Wherever Katara wants to go!" she replied.

"Thanks Gran Gran!" I hugged her. "Let's go to Olive Garden!"

Our dinner went well, and it wasn't long before we were back home again. After taking showers and getting ready for the night, we went to bed.

:The Next Morning:

"Katara!" Sokka was shaking me. I grumbled and opened my eyes a hair.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"Get up! It's time to go." I looked at the clock, it was 5:30. He was right!

I jumped out of bed, got dressed, ran a brush through my hair, and flew downstairs. Gran Gran and Sokka were waiting for me in the living room. Sokka handed me a bagel, and Gran Gran pulled out a camera and started taking photos. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's not every day my granddaughter goes off to boarding school!" She beamed at me and continued snapping pictures. I groaned and ate my bagel, then we loaded up into the car.

It was only a two and a half hour drive, but it felt like the longest two and a half hours of my life, especially with Sokka's annoying rendition of "99 bottles of Beer on the Wall." I finally let my mind wander.

_Would I get to meet Zuko? What would he be like? Nice, I would hope. What if we became friends? Or more? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't even go to Ansia? What if it's just Azula, that'd still be neat, but… What if Juicy had been wrong? Why am I even letting myself think theses things? He's a prince-even if he is there he won't notice a girl like me. But what if… _

"Katara! We're here," Gran Gran announced. I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked around.

We had arrived at a massive stone building. It reminded me of a castle, but I knew it was the academy. I'd seen photos on their webpage, but I still hadn't expected it to be this breathtaking…or this large. How would I ever find my way around?

We got out of the car and I noticed several other teens walking towards the school, some with parents, some alone. I dragged my suitcase out of the trunk, as well as my two duffel bags. They were heavy! I hoped I wasn't rooming on one of the top floors.

"Take that suitcase for Katara, Sokka!" Gran Gran commanded, as she took one of my duffel bags herself. Sokka opened his mouth to complain, but when I held it out to him, he took it.

"Jeez! What'd you pack in here-bricks?" he snorted at me, pretending he couldn't lift the case. I smiled back at him, and he rolled his eyes again.

We walked across the massive parking lot and into the building. Inside, there were signs directing people. We looked around until we found one marked "Scheduling and Room Assignments." We followed an amazingly long hallway, until we reached an open room. It was the cafeteria! Several workers were seated at the few tables that were set up, and long lines of people stood in front of them.

To my utter amazement, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were standing in one of the lines, or, I should say, they were in the front of one of the lines. Azula seemed to be arguing with one of the registrars. _It was true, they are here!_

My knees went weak, and I felt myself flush red. I could only see Zuko's back, but if it had been medieval times, I would have swooned and fainted where I stood. Gran Gran touched my elbow and brought me back to Earth.

"Come on." She led me and Sokka to another line. For the first time I noticed signs set up on the tables-"Last Names J-O" was the line we now stood in. It was moving really slowly, but for once, I didn't mind. I swapped places with Sokka so I could get a better view, and then I turned my attention back to the royals.

Azula threw up her hands and I could actually hear her yelling something at the man, who appeared to be frantically flipping through papers. I wished I could make out exactly what she was yelling. It seemed weird that she was being so loud; usually she was nice to everyone, patient, and helpful…according to my magazines anyway. Something really bad must have happened for her to get so mad. I saw Zuko shift his weight to the other foot. I sighed.

Suddenly, a loud boom came from behind me, and I spun around to see what it was. A girl who appeared to be around my age had dropped her suitcase, it had burst open, and clothes were scattered everywhere. Several people began laughing, but I decided to help her pick them up. I left Gran Gran and Sokka to keep our place, and collected a pile of her clothes.

"Here you go," I said, handing them to her.

"Thanks," She whispered, shoving the clothes back into her suitcase, and jamming it shut. "I'm Annie."

"I'm Katara," I said. "I'm new here."

"Really?" She asked. "This is my second year. It's not that bad. The kids can be mean though," she shuddered. I wondered why they were mean to her, she looked decent, and she seemed friendly enough. It wasn't long before my question was answered.

"Well, have you got your room assignment yet?" I asked.

"Back. Back. Back." She blinked her eyes few times, and then stopped. Her face turned red. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have something called Tourettes Syndrome. I can't help…saying things or jerking around sometimes. That's why I dropped my suitcase." She looked ashamed and my heart went out to her.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Have you got your room yet?" I asked again.

"No, I have to get back in line; I left earlier to use the bathroom and lost my spot," she shrugged.

"Oh. Well, what's your last name?" I asked.

"Johnson," she replied.

"Oh cool, really? We'll be in the same line then. Do you want to come stand with me and my family?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she replied. I led her back to Sokka and Gran Gran.

"This is my grandmother, and my brother, Sokka," I introduced them.

"Hi. I'm Annie Annie Annie Annie," she replied, and then turned red again. Sokka laughed, so I stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelped.

The line hadn't moved much since I left it, but after another minute or so, it seemed to start picking up the pace. Zuko and Azula were still standing at the head of their line. Azula had her arms crossed, and the man behind the table looked angry. I was practically dying of curiosity. Zuko said something to Azula, then he turned around, and began walking…towards us. A nasty inflamed scar covered his left eye, and I momentarily wondered where he got it. But then it dawned on me, the fire! I hadn't known he'd been hurt that badly. I wondered if it still hurt-it looked painful. He cut through my line a few people ahead of me and continued walking, until he reached a chair, which he sunk into. I wanted to keep staring, but I was in his line of sight now, so I didn't. I turned back to Annie.

"So, how old are you?" I asked her.

"Sixteen. What about you?" she said.

"The same," I smiled. We moved forward.

Finally, Azula finished her argument with the registrar. She turned on her heel and stalked towards Zuko. As she got next to us, she shoved right in front of me.

"Move!" she huffed at me. Then she continued walking to her brother. She said something to him and then they both left. I was insulted, and I felt my blood begin to boil. I felt my face flush.

"Don't take it the wrong way-she was mad about something, not at you. She doesn't even know you," Annie said, touching my shoulder.

"I know, but isn't she supposed to be nice?" I huffed.

"Magazines say that, but it doesn't really mean anything," she jerked her arm around, and turned crimson again.

"Yeah," I replied. "I guess so." I just hoped Zuko wouldn't turn out to be such a disappointment too. If I ever even see him again. Which was possible, considering how big this school is.

Finally, we reached the front of the line.

"Name?" an elderly woman asked me.

"Katara Milakan," I replied. She shuffled thorough a few papers, and handed me one.

"This is your room assignment. Here's you key," She handed me an antique looking thing. "Here's your schedule and your map. Classes start Wednesday, so you'll have three days to get used to the campus until then. Enjoy your day." She smiled at me and handed me a few more papers, information on clubs and activities.

"Thank you," I said, and we got out of line. I looked at my room assignment. 'Room 324 on the 5th floor.' It said. I found it on the map. We waited until Annie got out of line and compared schedules. Her room was number 349; she was on the same floor, but a different hallway. The only classes we would have together were personal fitness and science. I asked if she wanted to check out our rooms together, but she declined.

"I'm going to go meet my teachers first," she told me. We said goodbye and then it was just me, Sokka, and Gran Gran.

"Well, it looks like you've already made a friend!" Gran Gran exclaimed, happy. I nodded, things certainly weren't looking too bad.

"Yeah, a freaky friend friend friend," Sokka imitated her, and I punched him again. "Ow! Why do you keep doing that?" It was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Well, let's go see my room!" I announced. We headed towards the stairs, but a tall kid wearing a 'School Guide' belt stopped us.

"Students only," he said, stepping authoritatively in front of us.

"This is my granddaughter. Can't we help her carry her stuff to her room?" Gran Gran asked. Sokka, looking relieved, dropped my suitcase, but when I glared at him he picked it right back up.

"I'm sorry, but no. I can call another Guide to help her though," he offered. I looked at Gran Gran and Sokka.

"Okay," Gran Gran said. "Thank you." The boy said something into his walky-talkie.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said, hugging them both.

"We'll miss you," Gran Gran said. "Make sure you call."

"I will. Don't worry, I'll be fine," I squeezed them tighter, until Sokka started squirming, so I let him out of our group hug. I kissed Gran Gran on the cheek, then let go of her too.

After another minute, a second Guide showed up, and he picked up my suitcase. I took the other duffel bag from Gran Gran, and hugged her and Sokka again.

"See you on the first break I get!" I called, turning to follow the Guide, who was halfway up the stairs already.

I ran to catch up with him, waving to my family over my shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: just add something, annie is based on a friend of Alien Roxi who has Tourettes Syndrome. She promised to add it in one of her fics, so she did:). Thought it was important to tell. Anyway, please R&R and I'll write more soon! Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far.


	4. Lunchtime

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. In this chapter Aang and Toph will show up. Also, Annie is probably going to be an important character in my fic, as Sokka isn't at the school. Please think of her as his replacement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbener,…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four:

I caught up with the guide. He looked a few years younger than me, maybe around thirteen or fourteen.

"What room are you in?" he asked suddenly, surprising me.

"324, on the fifth floor." I replied.

"All of the students' rooms are on the fifth floor...is this your first year here?" He asked, grinning at me. I noticed he had unusually large ears making him look comical, and I smiled back.

"Yes. Do you go to school here?" I asked him.

"Yup. My name's Aang by the way." He stuck out his free hand, which I shook.

"I'm Katara," I told him.

"That's a pretty name," he said, his cheeks turned red. I smiled at him again.

"Thanks." We walked in silence for a few minutes. "How far is it to my room?"

"Just a little farther," Aang said, speeding up a bit. Finally we came to a room marked "324". "Here we are." I took out my key and unlocked the door. I walked in, and Aang followed with my suitcase.

Inside was amazing! I was expecting something like my room at home…I was wrong. It was huge! There were two full sized beds (_would I have a roommate?_), two desks (complete with computers), a large closet and dresser, a phone, radio, and a TV. I saw another door leading to what I presumed to be the bathroom.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Aang asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied. "Very nice." He laughed, his friendly grey eyes sparkling. He seemed like he might make a good friend.

"Well, here's your stuff," Aang sat my suitcase down next to the closet. "Maybe I'll see you again at dinner?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," I replied. He left, and I went to inspect the bathroom. It was big too! It had a walk-in shower, a spacious tub, a pedestal sink, and a toilet. I wanted to soak in the tub as soon as I could!

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the door unlocking. _I must have a roommate!_ I walked out of the bathroom as the door swung open. A small girl with a large German Shepherd walked in. The dog had on a little vest, announcing that it was a guide dog. I looked at the girl, and noticed that her eyes were hazy looking. _I have a blind roommate? This is going to be interesting. _

"Hello!" I said, loudly.

"It's my eyes that are bad-not my ears," the girl snapped harshly. I was taken aback; I hadn't meant to be rude.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I stammered.

"I know, no one ever does," she sighed in disgust. "Anyway, let's start over. Hi! I'm Toph."

"Okay. Hi, I'm Katara." I was still shaken.

"This is Li. He won't hurt you," she said, petting her dog. It wasn't the dog I was worried about.

"He's pretty. I used to have a dog," I told her.

"Hmm… Take me to the bed, Li," she told the dog, and he walked forward until they got to the nearest bed. It was the one I had wanted, but I didn't dare complain. She sat on it.

"Kind of lumpy." She assessed the bed. Li jumped up on the bed as well, and curled up.

"It is?" I asked. The beds looked fine to me. I sank onto mine. It was like being surrounded by clouds, not a lump on the horizon.

"My bed at home is much nicer…I hated it," She smiled in my direction. I couldn't help it-I laughed. "What?" she snapped, the smile fading.

"Nothing, just why would you hate a nice bed?" I asked.

"All my life it's been-'Poor little Toph, let's make sure she never gets to do anything. Oh dear, poor little Toph, she can't take Karate lessons like her other sisters. No, she can't even walk around the yard by herself; she can just sit here in her cute, fluffy little bed and be treated like a delicate glass statue.' I was sick of it. So I begged my parents to let me come here. It only took three years to convince them." She smirked at her memories.

"Oh. Well, that sucks," I didn't know what else to say to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm going to put all my stuff in the closet." I told her.

"Okay. Hey, can you put mine in too?" she asked, pointing to a suitcase by her bed.

"Sure," I said, picking it up. I began arranging clothes and within a few minutes, I was done.

I flopped back on the bed. Toph had turned on the TV and was listening to something on MTV.

"Your stuff's on the left, closest to the door. Mine's on the right," I told her.

"Okay," She replied. I stretched, and nestled my head deeper into my pillow. It was so relaxing… I yawned, and my eyes began to close.

Suddenly a harsh bell rang, interrupting the peacefulness of our room. I sat up, and Toph shrieked.

"It's just a bell," I told her, smiling. She wasn't so tough after all. I grabbed my schedule to see what it was for. "In fact, that's the dinner bell." I said.

"Great-I'm starved! Hey, doesn't it seem a little early to be serving dinner?" she asked. I looked at my watch. It was four o'clock.

"A little, but oh well. Let's go," I replied. Toph got Li up, and the three of us walked to the cafeteria. It was set up with more tables now, and it was noisy and full of kids. Toph looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I've just never been around this many people before-that's all. I can't tell which way the sounds are all coming from." She reached out towards me, and I took her arm. Suddenly, a familiar figure cut through the crowd, it was Aang. He no longer had his Guide belt on, and he came hurrying towards us.

"Katara!" he yelled above the din.

"Hi!" I called back as he reached us.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much." I replied.

"Who're you?" Toph asked, turning her head towards Aang.

"I'm Aang. Nice dog." He patted Li on the head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Toph," she told him.

"How do we get lunch?" I asked him. I hadn't seen any obvious lines or anything.

"Oh, here, follow me. You get the food in the serving room, and then bring it in here to eat." He led us into a room just off of the cafeteria. Now I saw the lines. We joined the shortest one we could find.

"So far all I've done here is wait in line," Toph complained after I told her what was going on.

"Don't worry, after a few days things will settle down," Aang told her. "Plus seniors get to leave campus for meals starting next week, so then it'll get even better."

Eventually, we got through the line. Toph and I were having cheeseburgers, and Aang was having a salad-with no cheese or salad dressing. We found a table and sat down.

"How can you stand that without dressing?" I asked Aang.

"I'm a vegan; I don't eat animals or their products. It's cruel," Aang said. I nodded. Toph began eating her cheeseburger nonchalantly.

I looked around the cafeteria and my gaze settled on Annie, sitting alone at a table on the far side of the room.

"I'll be right back," I told Aang and Toph. I made my way to her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Oh, hi," she looked up at me.

"Do you want to come sit with me and some of my new friends?" I asked her.

"Okay, sure," she smiled. I led her back to my table.

"Guys-this is Annie," I introduced them. "Annie-this is Aang and Toph."

"Hello!" She blinked quickly for a few seconds.

"What're you doing?" Aang asked. Thankfully, Toph couldn't see her. She explained her Tourettes to them.

"Oh, I've heard of that! My aunt has it too," Toph exclaimed. The two of them began discussing their similarities.

The cafeteria door swung open, and in came Azula and Zuko. Azula still looked angry. I wondered what was wrong now. Zuko looked good, wearing a deep green shirt and dark jeans. I caught myself staring at his scar again, and suddenly, he looked towards me. Our eyes met. He glared at me, and I looked away quickly. _Geez-it was obvious that I was staring at his scar. How could I be so rude?_ I mentally kicked myself. They sat at a table two down from ours.

"He's really cute, isn't he?" Annie noticed who I was staring at. I turned red.

"Who?!" Aang caught part of our conversation.

"Yeah…" I said, well aware that I sounded lovesick.

"Prince Zuko," Annie replied to Aang, ticcing again.

"Oh. _Him_." Aang threw a menacing look towards Zuko's table.

"What?" Toph asked, taking note of Aang's disproving tone.

"I had a run in with him earlier. He's a jerk," he replied.

"What happened?" Annie asked.

"I offered to carry some of his stuff to his room. He said sure, but when we were going up the stairs, I tripped and scuffed up his suitcase," Aang's eyes glazed over. "I've never been yelled at so much for a simple mistake in my life." He shuddered. I patted him on the shoulder. _He got angry over something like that? Maybe he isn't so…_ I wouldn't let myself finish my thought.

"Really?" Toph asked, laughing.

"Yes, really. And it's not funny," Aang replied.

"Yes it is," Toph insisted.

"No, it's not," Aang retaliated, his voice a little angrier.

"Well, I'm done with my lunch," I announced, hoping to prevent an argument. I got up to take my tray to the garbage can.

"Here-take mine too," Toph said, holding up her tray in my direction. I took it.

"Anyone else, while I'm going?" I asked.

"Sure." Aang handed me his tray. Annie shrugged and passed me hers too. _Great, I didn't think they'd all take my offer. _I sighed and balanced the trays as best as I could.

As I was walking in front of Azula and Zuko's table, the worst possible thing happened. I dropped the top two trays, and they went flying…straight into Azula's lap. My eyes widened in shock. _Oh no. Oh no._

"Your highness-I'm so sorry! I didn't…" I stuttered. Azula stood up, and placed the trays in front of me. She focused her gold-flecked eyes on me.

"What is your problem peasant? Do you see what you did to this skirt?" she asked. I nodded meekly. "Do you know how much it cost me?"

"No, your highness." I felt hot all over, like I might pass out.

"It cost 15,000 dollars, and you owe me every penny. Now get out of my sight!" she screamed at me. The cafeteria had gone dead silent, and I could feel every eye in the room staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said again, beginning to tear up as I grabbed the trays Azula had placed in front of her. Then I hurried to the garbage can, tears flowing down my cheeks. Things weren't looking up for me anymore at all. _Maybe I should just go home now._

On the way back to my table, I passed in front of Zuko and Azula again. I glanced their way to see if I was going to be yelled at again.

Azula was giving me a death glare. But I swear I saw the hint of a smile on Zuko's lips…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can. Oh, and by the way, 'ticcing' is not the misspelled form of 'ticking'; a tic is "a habitual spasmodic muscular movement, usually of the face." It is a symptom of Tourettes. I just wanted to clear that up.

Anyway, thanks a lot for all the reviews I have received so far. Now, please hit that button and review!


	5. Why I Should Avoid The Cafeteria

A/N: Here's an update. I don't have much to say. So, just read, ok!

Disclaimer: I still don't own A:TLA.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wednesday

**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**

"Five more minutes…" Toph moaned.

I opened my eyes and became aware of my surroundings. Today was the first day of classes! I rolled out of bed and slapped the alarm clock off. I was going to shake Toph awake, but then I saw that Li had beaten me to it. He was licking her face.

"Ugh! Get off me you mutt!" She shoved him off the bed. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." I ignored her question.

"Great. Class. Whoopee! Let's skip." She grinned at me.

"I'm not skipping. You might be here to have more freedom, but I'm here to actually learn something." I quipped, grabbing some clothes out of the closet, a cerulean blue shirt and some jeans.

"Fine. I'll go," She got some clothes out too. "Do these match?" She held up some clothes. On closer inspection, I discovered a dark green shirt and an orange and pink skirt.

"No, not really," I replied. "Here, let me find you a different skirt." I dug around in her closet until I found a khaki one, which I held out to her.

"Fine." She took the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. I slipped on my clothes in the bedroom, and began collecting my supplies. Finally, Toph came out of the bathroom and I ran in to brush my teeth and hair. Then I grabbed a few granola bars, since the school didn't provide breakfast unless you ordered it as room service-adding an extra cost to your bill.

"Are you ready to go, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah," I replied. "Wait a minute, _Sugar Queen? _What's that supposed to mean?" Toph gave me another big smile.

"Let's go." She repeated, harnessing Li.

We didn't share any classes, since she took special ones for blind and/or deaf students, but we did have the same homeroom. Instead of heading right and following the long hallway to get to the stairs as I had done when I scouted out my classrooms the day before, I suggested taking a risk, especially since there were so many students clogging up the hallway.

"You know, it's an awfully long walk to go that way." I told Toph as she headed towards the stairs.

"I know." She replied.

"Well, I wonder if there isn't a staircase to the left too." I hinted.

"If you want to go galley-batting around, fine. But I'm going this way. I don't want Li to get confused. Then I'll never know where I'm going." Toph grinned.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." I replied, taking a left. I soon rounded a corner, and found another hallway. It wasn't short, but it wasn't as long as the other one either…and it was heading in the right direction to get to my first room. When I noticed a staircase sign at the opposite end, I had to smile to myself.

Suddenly, a door flew open and Prince Zuko walked out. _Wait-you mean he's been just around the corner from me?_ My heart rate sped up as I continued walking. He glanced at me quickly, and I smiled at him. He looked away. I sped up a little so that I was almost next to him, I was trying to make myself brave enough to say hello. But then suddenly, he stopped.

"What do you want?" He yelled as he turned around to face me.

"Nothing, your highness, I was just..." I flinched as he glared at me, the horrible scar forcing his left eye to appear as a tiny slit. I shuddered. I saw his expression change. He looked…almost sad. But then his face turned to anger again.

"Leave me alone." He snapped, and then he turned back around and continued walking down the hall. I felt sick.

_Okay, great. Your biggest crush ever has just dissed you. No big deal, you expected it. What was he supposed to do? You threw food at his sister, stuck on his heels in the hall, and downright shuddered at the sight of his face. What did you expect him to do, turn around and hug you? I don't think so Katara. _My eyes filled with tears._ Don't cry. Just don't cry. You'll be late if you cry. This shouldn't bother you anyway. But it does..._ I took in a shaky breath and continued down the hall. I hadn't meant to shudder, I just wasn't used to seeing his gorgeous face so deformed, especially up that close and looking angry. I still thought he was good-looking, and I was still intrigued by him, but now I had a new plan: admire Zuko from afar.

I made it to homeroom a whole eight minutes before Toph did. I was in my seat when she walked in the door.

"Toph, over here!" I called to her, and she grinned at the sound of my voice.

"Guess you found a shortcut after all!" She announced, making Li lead her to a desk near mine.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really worth it." I mumbled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, I think class is getting ready to start." I replied. I was right, the bell buzzed, and Mr. Notre stood up to welcome us.

Homeroom wasn't exciting, and fifteen minutes later I was on my way to science. It took me a while to find it, as the science labs are located in a little, out of the way building. Fortunately, I made it on time. I sat next to Annie, who was already there and looking bright-eyed-and-bushy-tailed.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Guess." She said, her eyes ticcing.

"I dunno…" I really wasn't in the mood for cheerfulness.

"I've got my first boyfriend!" She exploded. "He asked me out during homeroom this morning! Can you believe it? It's the first day of school and I've already got a bunch of new friends and a boyfriend!"

"Really? Oh, how nice! Who is he?" I tried my best to sound happy, but I guess I'm just not a convincing actor.

"A guy named Jet, but what's wrong with you?" Annie asked.

"Nothing, I just had a run in with Prince Zuko in the hallway earlier. It sort of ruined my mood." I shrugged it off. _Why is this bothering me so much?_ I mentally kicked myself for the umpteenth time.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

"Nothing-just told me to leave him alone." I smiled a little.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She shrugged.

"Yeah." I sighed. The first half of the day shrugged on.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my stuff and left Personal Fitness as fast as my now tired legs would go. As I was walking across a courtyard, I ran into Aang, who was also going to lunch.

"Hi!" He called.

"Hello. How's your day going?" I asked.

"Good. What about you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm ready for lunch." I laughed. We made it into the cafeteria, and it wasn't long before Toph and Annie joined us at our table. Zuko and Azula were at the same table as before. I wasn't about to volunteer for tray duty today.

"I hate this!" Toph announced.

"Hate what?" Aang asked.

"This…food, if you can even call it that!" She exclaimed, poking her pasta with her fork.

"It's not that bad." Aang replied, taking a bite of his potato. Toph stuck her tongue out in his direction.

"Guys, is it really necessary to argue about something at every meal?" I interrupted them. Aang glared at me and Toph crossed her arms. Suddenly, Annie's face lit up.

"Jet!" She called. "Over here!" A guy with dark hair headed our way. Something about him looked sinister.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to her.

"Guys, this is Jet." Annie introduced us all.

"I got suspended already. I'm going home tonight and can't come back until next week." He groaned.

"What'd you do?" Toph asked him.

"Nothing. Just threw some paper around during History." He replied, a suspicious grin tugging at his face. I got the feeling that Jet wasn't honest, or a good person, but I couldn't tell Annie that. Besides, what did I know, right?

"Oh you poor thing thing." Annie muttered. A small group of boys came in, and Jet leaped up like his pants had caught fire.

"Oh crud, I gotta go." He ran to the boys.

"That was weird. It's almost like he didn't want to be seen…" Aang said, cutting off in the middle, but it was too late.

"What do do do you mean doesn't want to be seen with me? He likes me. I know it. Maybe he just wanted to see his other friends too. I'm not sitting here anymore." Annie huffed, getting up and leaving the cafeteria. I couldn't help but notice that she left her tray behind.

"That was really rude Aang." Toph attacked him. She got up and left through the same door as Annie. Aang looked at me.

"I don't like him either." I shrugged.

"I think he's bad news." Aang replied. We watched him and his little group make their way around the cafeteria. Jet started making fun of an overweight girl sitting with her friends.

"Very bad news." I replied.

"Yes. But, maybe I should go apologize to Annie," Aang said, getting up. "You wouldn't mind throwing my tray away, would you? Thanks." He replied, not giving me enough time to answer before he was gone.

_Great, here I am with all of our trays again._ _Wonderful. Maybe I should start charging five bucks a tray. _I stacked them up and slowly walked to the garbage can, praying that I wouldn't trip again. On the way there I was fine, and Azula and Zuko ignored me. On the way back, I wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, if it isn't the water peasant who destroyed my skirt." Azula flashed me an evil-looking smile. _Water peasant? I looked at my shirt. Oh._ It had the ocean on it. "Why don't you come sit right here so I can discuss it with you?" She gestured at the seat across from her. _Should I? I can't very well ignore royalty, can I?_ I plopped down into the seat, knees knocking.

"Now then, as you know, you ruined one of my very expensive outfits the other day, right?" She smiled at me, and her tone was threatening. Zuko was fascinated with his food; he didn't even look at me.

"Yes, your highness. I'm very sorry." I muttered. Her grin widened.

"Good. Here's your bill then." She handed me a little slip of paper, which I looked at.

"$15,000! I don't have that much money." I said, trying not to let my voice break.

"Oh dear. I guess you'll have to work for it then. If I don't have it within six months, I won't hesitate to have you arrested," She sneered at me. I sat looking dumbfounded at her. "You may go." She smiled again. I felt numb. I wish I'd never come to Ansia Academy. I wish I'd never heard of Azula or Zuko. To think I used to dream about meeting them. Now I was practically on their enemies list. I shakily got up and slowly walked away. As I was going, I overheard something that gave me a little hope, about one of them anyway.

"That was really mean." Zuko said to his sister.

"Oh Zuzu, you'll never get anywhere if you don't walk all over people." Azula laughed.

"Don't call me that." He screeched.

"Poor baby, doesn't like his little nickname. Want your mommy? Oh wait, she's dead." Azula's evil laughter filled my ears. How could she be making fun of her brother? And especially of her own mother? I was glad to get out of the cafeteria.

Now I had to figure out how to get more money than I've ever seen in my entire life, in six short months. Oh Gods, help me. What can I possibly do?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's still sort of slow paced, but look for a bit of Zutara fluffiness in either the next chapter or the one after that. Please hit the review button and let me know what you think! Thanks again to all my reviewers so far.


	6. Uncle Iroh

A/N: Here's an update. I'm starting to get around to the Zutara-ness (starting with just a tiny hint at the end of this chapter). Anyway, please read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:::Saturday:::

"Hello?" Gran Gran answered the phone. As I heard her voice, a deep sadness grabbed me. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, trying my best to sound happy.

"Katara! How are you?" She replied.

"I'm okay." I replied.

"You don't sound okay, what's wrong?" She could always tell when something was bothering me.

"Nothing really. I just haven't been having the best luck." I laughed and tried to brush it off.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing." I muttered, I didn't want Gran Gran worrying about me.

"Okay sweetie," She sighed. "Well, we miss you!"

"I miss you too." I replied.

"Did you get a roommate?" I could hear Sokka yelling in the background.

"Tell Sokka yes." I told Gran Gran. She did.

"What's she like?" Gran Gran asked.

"Well, she's blind and kind of snippy, but she's pretty nice once you get used to her. She has a German Shepherd who stays in our room too!" I told her.

"That's neat, I bet you enjoy that!" She replied. We talked for another few minutes, and then got off the phone.

Today was my first weekend, and students were free to do as they liked. Toph had gone home for the day, Aang had taken the bus into the nearby town of Bae Ginde, and Annie was nowhere to be found. I figured she was holed up with Jet somewhere, she had told me they'd started having sex. I thought she was moving way too fast, but I guess it's not exactly my business. Anyway, I felt rather abandoned today.

To entertain myself, I decided to take a nice, relaxing dip in the tub. I filled it up with warm water and some bubble bath, then hopped in. I leaned back against the headrest and closed my eyes. It was so relaxing… I started to drift off into sleep, but then my mind decided to kick into overdrive.

_What are you going to do about the money? I could get a job. Yes, but it would take a lot longer than six months to pay off that much. Besides, how could you work and attend school at the same time? I could work the night shift. Yeah, but then you'd be too tired to pay attention in school. I could ask Gran Gran for the money. Katara, you know good and well Gran Gran can't afford that. Maybe she could, if she didn't have to pay for me to go to school here...I could quit. No way! You can't give up your dream over a mean girl and her skirt. It's not just any mean girl, it's a mean __Princess__. So? What's 15,000 dollars to her anyway? Probably like five cents is to me. Maybe I could find a replacement skirt on EBay? No, she probably wants a name brand, new one. You don't know what size she is anyway. Fine, you win! I still have no idea what to do. All I know is I have to do something soon! _I was frustrated, and got out of the tub. It wasn't relaxing at all, it was just giving me plenty of time to panic and troubleshoot all my plans. Maybe some exercise would be better... I decided to go for a walk.

I walked outside, and headed towards the Serenity Garden, a peaceful little place near the science building. It consisted of a small pond full of Koi, some trees, flowers, and a few benches. I was going to feed the fish, but when I got closer, I noticed that an elderly man had already beaten me to it. I walked up behind him, and he turned around.

"Hello." He greeted me.

"Hi." I said.

"These are nice fish, have you come to feed them also?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, putting a quarter into the dispenser and getting some food.

"This one here is funny; he thinks he rules the pond, but little does he know that the smaller fish can get closer to the bank, where most of the food lies." The man smiled and pointed out an especially large Koi. I chuckled back.

"There you go." I threw some food out farther, where the large fish could get to it. We finished feeding the fish in silence, and then the man turned and gestured towards a picnic basket sitting near the biggest oak tree.

"I'm waiting on my nephew to have lunch, but in the meantime you are welcome to enjoy some tea with me." He said. I almost declined; 'Don't take food from strangers' and all that, but then I realized that he must be okay. After all, I knew that any visitors had to report to the office first, and that they wouldn't allow someone dangerous on campus. Besides, what could such a gentle old man do?

"Oh, OK. Thank you. I'm Katara, by the way." I stuck my hand out, and he grasped it.

"I'm Iroh," He smiled at me, and then dug around in his basket, finally producing several thermoses. "Would you like, Green, White, Citrus, Green Citrus, or Spiced tea?" He asked. I laughed.

"You really like tea, don't you?" I liked this grandfatherly man.

"I sure do. Tea soothes the soul." He laughed back.

"I'll take the Green Citrus." I answered.

"You have good taste." He replied, pouring us each a cup. We then settled onto one of the benches. The tea was hot, but had a good flavour.

"This is really good!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I brewed it myself." Iroh smiled, then he offered me a tea cake.

As I was sipping my tea, my thoughts returned to the large sum of money I had to get. I shouldn't have been surprised when Iroh noticed my sudden frown.

"What is wrong? Is the cake too dry?" He asked.

"Hmm…oh no! It's fine. I was just thinking." I replied.

"You must be thinking of something bad. I've never seen such an unhappy face." He replied_. What the heck, you might as well share your misery with one more person_.

"Yeah. I've got a big problem." I sighed. Iroh waited patiently for me to go one. "There's this girl here, a rich girl I used to admire, until I met her."

"Go on." Iroh prompted.

"Well, during lunch the other day, I was carrying four trays to throw away. Halfway there, I tripped…and I accidentally threw the trays on…Princess Azula." I felt a tingle go up my spine. To my complete shock, Iroh smiled.

"Do not worry about her. She doesn't matter; she is only concerned with herself." He said. How could he say that?

"She says I owe her $15,000 to replace her skirt, and she'll throw me in jail if I don't pay it within six months. That's the part I'm worried about. I think I might have to leave Ansia so my grandmother can afford the fees…" I told him.

"I do not think that will happen." Iroh replied. I shrugged. _Oh, he's just an old man, what does he know? _Suddenly, we were interrupted.

"Uncle!" A voice called out, and I turned to see who it was. Prince Zuko was heading our way. _Oh great, Azula's probably right behind him! Wait-did he just say uncle?_ I looked at Iroh, who had stood up and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Zuko my boy!" He called back, and then the two of them embraced. "I've got tea, lunch, and company. This is Katara." Iroh announced, and nodded towards me. Zuko glanced in my direction.

"So, did you bring anything to drink besides tea?" He asked.

"What else is there?" Iroh asked blank-faced, and Zuko laughed. He had a nice laugh.

"Well, did you at least bring some of that Green Citrus tea?" He asked.

"Sure did! Next time I will bring two thermoses of it." Iroh smiled. I stood up.

"Well, nice meeting you sir. I guess I will go now." I said to Iroh.

"What's your hurry? Can't you stay and enjoy lunch with us?" He asked, a suspicious glimmer in his eye.

"Well, if you don't mind…" I said, looking at Zuko. He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Thank you." Iroh laid a blanket out on the ground, and we sat down. _Oh my Gods, I'm sitting next to Prince Zuko! So much for avoiding him…_ Iroh began pulling paper plates and napkins out.

"Do you want ham, turkey, BLT, or salami?" Iroh asked, holding up some sandwiches.

"Ham." Zuko and I both answered. I turned red.

"Sorry, you can have it." I said to Zuko. He took the sandwich, and I got the salami one. Iroh sat a bag of chips in front of us. If Zuko was a prince, what did that make his uncle? I wasn't sure, but it suddenly hit me as funny that royalty would be sitting on the ground, using paper plates.

"So, how are you enjoying your new school, Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Have you made any new friends?"

"No," Zuko replied. "I think Azula's done a fine job of making sure of that."

"That girl…" Iroh sighed in disgust. "Did you know that she has told Katara here that she owes her $15,000?"

"Yes. She won't let me forget." He replied. _What does he mean by that? _

"Perhaps you should do Katara the honour of paying off her debt for her?" Iroh suggested. Zuko scoffed.

"Oh, no, please. You don't have to worry about it, your highness." I sputtered.

"Consider your bill paid." He said, looking at me with a strange expression. Iroh smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, there's the end! And also the last chapter Alien Roxi wrote. From now on I'll continue this story myself with some help from her. I've started with the next chapter already, but it could take a week or 3 to post it since I have exams right now. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I'll appreciate it! Thank you!


	7. I Hate That Red Spot

So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had exams to prepare. My grades were not very great afterwards but I found it acceptable. Anyway enjoy.

I own nothing…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:::Monday:::

**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**

_Ugh, not that stupid sound again! _I smacked the sound away and tried hard to open my eyes but they just wouldn't cooperate with me. I could only see halfway when I got out of bed and tried to find my way to the bathroom. But suddenly out of nowhere, Li jumped right in front of me and made me trip.

**Bang! **"AUAUW!"

"HEY! Stop making all that noise, it's way too early for it!" Toph shouted.

"Auw auw auw auw auw!"

"Alright then I'll get up." Toph sat up in her bed and turned to the side where I was still complaining. "You got me awake, so what's the problem?"

I looked up to Toph, glad that she wasn't able to see me. "Li made me trip and I hit my forehead on the corner of your bed…. Auw that hurts." I complained again while rubbing my painful forehead.

Toph started to laugh and I knew she was imagining what my accident had looked like. "Way to go Sugar Queen, ha-ha!" She crawled out of her bed and made Li guide her to where I was sitting on the floor. "Here, let me feel your head." She kneeled next to me and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Auw! Stop touching me, that hurts!" I said while I smacked away her hand.

"Tsjeez, somebody is in a bad mood… You'll have a nice bump thanks to your clumsiness." She got up giggling and walked to her closet to grab some clothes.

I also got up and walked into the bathroom. _Oh great!_ While looking in the mirror I noticed there was a red spot about 2 centimetres big on my head. _Just great_. I started combing my long hair and quickly braided it into my usual style. While I was combing, the spot seemed to become darker with the minute! _Maybe I should comb my hair some other way! Ugh_! 

On the other side of the door, Toph began whining, "Sugar Queen are you almost done in there?" she yelled as she banged on the door so hard I was almost certain it was going to break down.

"Just a minute," I shouted back while putting on my pants. After brushing my teeth a bit faster than usual, I came out.

"Finally!" Toph scoffed as she stormed into the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag, looked for the books I needed and walked to the door. "I'll see you at lunch Toph," I called before entering the hallway. As I was walking towards the stairs, I got the feeling that everyone was starring at my head. I sped up a little, turned left and then ran until I rounded the corner where I paused, my back against the wall. _I hate that stupid red spot!_

As I was walking further down the hallway, mumbling about how much I hated that stupid spot and cursing Li for making me trip, a door suddenly swung open. I looked up and saw Prince Zuko looking my direction. Thinking about the spot, I quickly turned my head away, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hey Katara," he spoke up when he noticed me.

_Oh gosh he's talking to me. Come on say something, this is you chance. Just hide the stupid mark. _"Hi," I said smiling at him while rubbing my forehead with the other hand.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked, glancing at my hand.

"Oh, its nothing, just a little headache," I replied smiling and still rubbing my head.

"Oh. Okay then," he replied.

We stood in silence for a moment.

Zuko brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Listen, I noticed that our teachers have a meeting this afternoon and…classes are expelled after lunch so…I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a trip to my uncle's place. I've planned to set off at 3 o'clock."

I would have loved to say yes, but I felt so ashamed. _I just know he'll laugh at me if he sees my head. I hate that red spot! _ "I'm sorry I… have to study. Maybe some other time." I smiled, but inside I felt sick and sad.

"Oh, I see. Well okay, no problem." He turned and walked away.

_You stupid! Go after him! _As soon as I realized what I had just doneI walked after him and called his name. He turned around again and I removed my hand while turning red.

Zuko looked at me like he finally understood why I was acting so strange. "did you had a fight with your roommate or something?" he asked nodding at my head.

"actually it was with her dog, he made me trip this morning and I hit my head on the corner of the bed." I said, feeling my face turning all red.

"dog?" he looked puzzled, the he smiled. "Oh! You probably have a blind roommate! I've seen a few kids walking with guide dogs. "

"yes indeed. First I found it would be interesting, but now I'm having second thoughts about it." I said a bit mad.

"Haha, I can believe that. But if that red bump is the reason you don't want to join me this afternoon, I have a solution for it."

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIING! **

We both looked up and then to each other. "we're late!" we both shouted.

I started to run but Zuko grabbed my hand to stop me. "Wait here for me after lunch at 2 o'clock and I'll help you get rid of it. You'll survive until then I think." He smiled and ran away, not waiting for my answer.

I stood there like I was under a spell, but I suddenly remembered I was late and started running towards my classroom. While I was running my mind was analysing everything that had just happened. _Ugh_ _I feel so stupid. What must he be thinking about me? You made a nice scene Katara, good job! I feel like a drama queen who broke a nail, only instead of a nail it's a stupid red spot. I hate that red spot!_

I barely made it inside my classroom before the teacher closed the doors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it, please review and the sequel of this chapter will follow soon. I promise!


	8. I Love That Red Spot

Hi everyone here's the next chap. Just something about chapter 7, while uploading it I noticed a little sentence of the conversation between Zuko and Katara was missing. But I've already fixed it. And I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had a little trouble with uploading the chapter. Now enjoy the sequel, its going to be Zuko and Katara!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked at the clock above the blackboard. _Almost lunchtime. And I'm not even hungry. Why is time going so slow. C'mon stop thinking, you have to pay attention in class now. _

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

_Well so much for paying attention. _I grabbed my books and left the classroom. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Katara wait up up up up."

I turned around to see Annie running towards me. "Hey Annie! How is it going? I haven't seen you the whole weekend."

She answered while trying to put her books in her bag "Well Jet took me out Friday night and Saturday morning I went home. I was longing to see my parents and family back."

As we were walking further, Annie was so busy with her books, she didn't notice she was walking towards a closet. "Annie look out!" I called, but I was just a bit to late.

Annie walked straight into the closet and dropped all her books and papers, which made everyone laugh at her. I kneeled down beside her and helped her with her stuff as Azula with two other girls passed.

" Hah look at that. You'd think they'd only let in smart students into this academy who look around before they bump into a closet."

She got everybody around her laughing at Annie, who was at the point of starting to cry.

I turned my head so I could face Azula who hadn't even noticed me yet. I looked at her, channelling pure hatred into my gaze. How I wish I could just kill her right here, right now.

"Wow if looks could kill." She said to me in a sneering way. "Ah look at this it's our little water peasant. Almost didn't recognise you. I must say you make a great couple, two clumps together." She then looked at my head a little closer and started laughing again.

"Looks like you've been clumsy again or are you playing the Indian ocean today with tat red spot on your forehead? Come on girls lets not waste our time here. We've got to go shopping."

With that the three of them moved on. Leaving everyone else to look at me and Annie. But after Azula and the girls had turned the corner some of the other kids started helping me collecting Annie's papers.

A girl who gave Annie some papers spoke up. "We're sorry we laughed at you, but Azula is the princess and she has a lot power. We'd rather not get into a fight with her or something like that if we can help it."

Annie smiled and took her papers. "it's ok. I understand and I have to watch where I step." With that we all laughed together and went to the cafeteria.

::In the cafeteria::

_It's almost 2. I'm not__ sure if I should go. What if he's like Azula? Or what if I make a scene again? I can tell him I'm feeling sick. No shouldn't do that, maybe…_

"Hey Katara wake up!"

I looked up to see Aang waving in front of me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

Toph jumped in "Yeah you haven't said a word yet. Guess you haven't fully recovered from your flying stunt this morning. Haha"

Aang and Annie looked confused and asked her were she was talking about. Toph started immediately with telling her version of what happened this morning.

After Toph had finished her story with me as head character and everybody had finished laughing about me, they all started brainstorming about what we could do this afternoon. I kept silent.

When I saw it was half past 1, I got up. "I have something to do right now, I wish you all a nice afternoon. See you later."

I left everyone before they could say anything and went straight to my room.

_Come on stupid hair. Ugh.._ I looked at the time and saw I had only 5minutes left. _Oh well I'll leave it this way._ I left the bathroom leaving my hair hang lose. I was wearing a withe T-shirt and jeans. I grabbed my jean jacket, some money and left my room.

_Why am I nervous? Ugh. I hate myself. _I looked at a clock and started to run when I noticed I was almost late. _Great now I'm keeping him waiting._

I stopped at the corner and peeked around to see if Zuko was already there, but I saw no one. _Well maybe it's a good sign--I'm not late._ I smiled until the next though occurred to me._ Or it could be a bad sign that he was tired waiting and left without me._

I leaned against the wall next to a door just as it suddenly swung open.

"Hey, can't you be more careful?" I yelled when the door almost hit my nose. _Oops Zuko._

"Oh, I'm sorry Katara did I hurt you?"

"No it's nothing, I guess it's me who shouldn't stand behind a door. One red spot is enough already." I said while blushing a little.

"Yeah indeed, we'll first do something about it. Come on."

We walked further down the hallway until we came by a big red double door where his name was written on. Zuko took a key out of his pocket and opened it. Is this his room??

"Come on in." He said to me and when I entered the room I was stunned when I saw his room. It was even bigger than mine and it had a huge king sized bed with red satin curtains hanging beside it. In a corner he had is own salon, there was a sofa with a television, something to play videogames and even a minibar with al kinds of bottles I had never seen before. And there was a closet filled with books and dvd's. I recognised some books I read in a library. There was also a stereo in his room and 4 shelves with cd's. In the rest of the room he had a desk with a computer and a bookshelf hanging on the wall filled with books and files, a table with two chairs and some ordinary stuff like a phone on his night desk, an alarm clock and a door which a think led to the bathroom.

"Wow, some room you have." I said while still looking around.

"If you think this is nice you should see my sisters room, its even bigger. Yet she keeps complaining she hasn't enough space." He sighted.

_Wo__w if I had this room I wouldn't even be able to fill half of it with the stuff I have._

"But enough about my sister, come sit down wherever you like. I'm going to take something."

I went to the table but Zuko called me back.

"Not at the table I need to get by your head if you get what I mean." He said while looking in a little desk searching trough some pots and little bottles.

I walked to the sofa and sat down looking around the room until I got to where Zuko was standing. I watched his movements and looked while he was holding up a pot to read the heading. I quickly turned my head when he closed the desk.

"I found it." He said while he came sitting next to me.

"What is that?" I asked trying to take a look at it.

"This is something my uncle made for me when Azula had made me trip so I landed with my head on the floor. It looked even redder than your head. But anyway after four hours you could hardly see it anymore. Then, before I went to sleep that night I put on a little more and the next morning it was totally vanished and so was the pain."

"So it has a double function? Against redness and pain." _Ok that was a stupid comment._

Zuko looked with a soft smile at me and opened the pot. "Come on I'll put it on and than we'll go to my uncle."

He put the cream on his finger and with his other hand he moved my face a little closer an kept his hand under my chin. _His hand is so warm and gentle. I wish he could touch me for ever like this. Hey what are you doing? Stop thinking those stupid thoughts immediately!_

"can you move your hair a little backwards? That's easier for my."

And so I did. I felt how he gently placed the cream on my head and how he was rubbing over it. While he was doing so he kept looking at my head so I had a chance to look into his eyes. I met two beautiful golden eyes when I looked up, and combined with his touch it gave me goosebumps. Yet I was melting inside, it was a great feeling. He then looked down into my eyes and on that moment I could only think of why I was sitting here.

_Oh I love that red spot!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So hope you all liked it. Please review and you'll get the next chapter: 'trip to uncle Iroh' as a reward.

See ya.


	9. Trip To Uncle Iroh

So here's the next one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Come on stupid say something. Anything but the weather will do. _We where walking outside the school building and we'd hardly said a word since we had met each others eyes back in his room.

"It's warm outside don't you think?" _Here we go with the weather conversation. Good job Kat, way to go._

"Yeah it is. I'm glad for it, I love the sun."

"Me too but not when it is way to hot, I prefer when it's a little cooler, a little hotter then today but that's it for me."

We walked further down the street until we had to cross a very busy street. We stopped to wait until we could cross and it looked like it could take a while. I was looking at the traffic until I felt someone behind me who came very close, a little too close for me. Suddenly I felt his hand sliding down my pocket where my money and locket were.

"Hey!" I yelled, turning to see what was going on. It was a tall boy not much older than I was.

I felt him grab something out of my pocket and he started to run. I felt quickly into my pocket and noticed he had my locket! I started to run after him.

"Katara wait!" Zuko called after me.

_I'm sorry Zuko I need to get my locket back it's way to important for me. _My thoughts rushed by as I was trying to gain some more speed. _Gees that boy is fast, come on you can't lose him now! Just run._

I had absolutely no idea what I would do if I'd caught up with him, but I could only think of my locket.

He then turned around a corner into an alley and by the sign I could tell it was a dead end so a gathered all my strength and ran as fast as I could.

I came in the alley and saw him standing putting something in his bag. "Hey you! Give me back my locket!"

The boy turned around and a light smile came up on his face as he saw me standing. He had brown hair and dark eyes and was chewing on a piece of rye. He stepped forward willing to say something as suddenly a police car stopped behind me. Two men ran out of the car towards the boy with their hands on their guns. Zuko also stepped out of the car and came straight to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a worried face and he placed his arm around my shoulder as we watched the policemen trying to capture the boy. But the boywas quicker and he climbed over the wall into a garden.

_NO! _tears started to form in my eyes and in a reflex I clung onto Zuko. I felt how he now placed his both arms around me and hugged me tight.

"We're sorry prince Zuko. He got away and he can be anywhere by now those gardens are huge." I heard a policeman say.

"That's alright, you tried you're best. Did you see the boy?" Zuko asked while rubbing my back trying to comfort me. I could do nothing but cry.

"No we're sorry, he was to fast, we have no idea who that was or what he looked like."

At this point I looked up and faced Zuko. "I saw him." I turned at the two men, " I know what he looks like, I've seen his face. Can you give me a pencil and a paper? I'll try to make a drawling."

_Thank god I took some drawling lessons back at high school. Now let's see, dark brown hair that came into peeks__ never longer than his shoulders, shorter above his ears, it looked a little messy, brown eyes, long small eyes, a stupid smile and ah yes the branch. _I looked at my drawling and considered it finished so handed it over to the policemen. "He had a lightly brown skin. That's all I can tell"

"But I know that boy!" One of the men claimed. "That's the leader of a gang off thieves who name themselves the freedom fighters."

"Freedom fighters?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah" the man laughed, "they think that they need to rescue all kids who live on the streets. It's a good thing, but they steel from all people they can find and that means poor people, kids, elders and so on. And they don't hesitate to use violence. So basically they do more evil than good."

I thought about a story I had read once. "So he's just a failed Robin Hood? Do you know where he is?"

The men looked at each other crestfallen. "That's the only problem, we don't." The other man jumped in: "We've been looked for him and the rest of his gang for several years now, we already tried to get some information from street kids, but nobody knows. And the ones ho do get food and money so they wont say a word either."

I looked away feeling how my tears came up again.

Zuko looked at me and I could see that he was feeling sorry for me. He brought his hand upon my cheek and looked at me. "What did he take from you that's so important?"

"He took my locket, it had a picture in it of my whole family and one of my dog, my Gran Gran gave it to me on the day Fluffer, my dog, died. It's valuable for me because of that."

Zuko lay his arm back around my shoulder and spoke with the policemen. "Gentlemen, I need you to find this Jet, but especially the locket of this girl. If you manage to do so I'll make sure you both get promoted and if you would be interested a job as royal guards. People will look at you as hero's. can I count on you?"

The men looked flattered and looked like they totally agreed. It's was kind of funny actually, but I was more focused on the fact Zuko tried to get back my locket. _He's sooo sweet. And gentle. _I thought when I looked at his arm around me.

"Yes sir!" the men said in unity. "We'll start right away!" And they turned around to investigate the street.

:: At uncle Iroh's place::

"Do you want some more tea my dear?" Iroh asked me as he was already pouring out the tea. "It's very good to relax after what you've been trough."

"Thanks uncle, it's very tasteful." I said as I was laughing.

Zuko shook his head at his uncle. "Uncle most people wait with pouring until they received an answer."

Iroh sat down in his seat and smelled at his own tea. "So you both want to help in my garden? I have a few things that need to be done. I need to feed my koi fish, my flowers need to be watered, the weed needs to get sealed, the death branches need to get cut off the trees, the grass needs to get mowed and fertilised, the…"

"Uncle please stop." Zuko interrupted his uncle. "If you keep enumerating everything we wont even be able to get started."

I giggled at Zuko's words, he was actually right. _So much to do, hopefully I can work together with Zuko for some things. Hello come back on earth he's a prince that should marry a princess. Wow wait why am I thinking of marriage? Ok calm down, here's a thing: STOP THINKING!_

"My dear nephew, you're right. We'll first finish our tea and then we'll get started."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R&R please the more reviews the sooner I'll upload the next chapter!


	10. The Garden House

Here is the next! Finally got the chance to upload.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So this is the garden, over there is my garden house with all the stuff and tools inside and this…" uncle Iroh said as he was taking something out of his pocket which he gave to Zuko, "this is the to-do list. So have fun, if you two need anything I'll be inside making diner." And with that he went away.

"Great, now we can do everything alone and… oh my!" Zuko called as he opened the piece of paper his uncle had given to him. It was an ordinary sheet, but when I stepped forward to be next to him I saw that it was a list of chores filling both sides of the paper!

"Great! That's just typical my uncle! He leaves all the chores until he found someone to do it for him while he can sit inside! This happens every time!" Zuko walked around the garden and looked really mad as he threw the paper away on the ground. I went forward to pick it up.

_Let's see, cut the trees, prune the bushes, __clean out the flower beds… Well at least they are all written in the right order so that should be easy. _I was reading through the list and noticed that it weren't all chores. _Come in and have some tea, grab a chair and sit for a moment? Well it's a schedule with relaxing__ moments and, thank god not on time. _I looked up at Zuko who had a very annoyed expression on his face. _Well I'll first start with something else: cool down Zuko._

"Not everything on this list is a chore you know?" His answer was a grumbling noise, not even moving his eyes away from whatever he was staring at.

_Ok__ay, lets try that again._

"We could do two things at the same time, like you can cut the branches while I do the bushes and then we both clean up, that way it will go faster."

I waited a while for his answer, but after a few minutes I gave up and decided to go to the garden house to get out the stuff we needed.

_I'll get started on my o__wn, he'll cool down and than he'll help me… Well I hope, cause I'm not planning on doing this on my own._

"Okay, great that's a huge problem."

I looked inside the garden house and noticed that all the tools I needed were sitting in a loft so high it was almost against the roof. And I wasn't really the tallest person, so it was indeed a HUGE problem.

I looked around and noticed a ladder hanging up against the wall, so I took it and started to climb up on the platform. I had to crawl on my hands and knees to get to the tools I needed.

_I wonder how uncle Iroh does this when there's no one around to help him. B_ut an answer wasn't far out of reach as Zuko's words came back to me: 'Great! That's just typical my uncle! He leaves all the chores until he found someone to do it for him while he can sit inside! This happens every time!'

I looked around a while in search of some tools I needed and than crawled back. Since I had no space to turn I had to go backwards and this wasn't easy and certainly not while carrying tools, heavy tools, in my arms.

"Where's the ladder?"

I was at the end of the platform and was looking for the ladder with my foot since I couldn't look backwards, but I couldn't find it. I crawled a little more to the end.

"AAAAAAH."

The ladder fell down just as I stepped on it and I dropped the tools right on my arm. I couldn't move it anymore and I needed my other hand to hold on to the platform.

"HELP!"

"What's going on in here? KATARA!" I was glad when I saw Zuko coming inside the garden house. As soon as he saw me hanging he picked up the ladder to help me out.

"What happened?" he asked, supporting me so I could push away the tools with my free hand.

"I fell down when the ladder slipped away under my feet."

I had cleared my arm and Zuko lowered me down on the ground. As soon as I stood safely on the ground Zuko came next to me and checked my arm for wounds.

"Zuko I'm okay. Thanks for saving me." I pulled away from his grip and looked up to where I had been hanging a minute ago.

"That's okay, you're lucky I heard you yelling. But why did you use a ladder?" Zuko asked me.

I looked confused, how else did I have to get up there and get the tools? "What do you mean? I can't fly up to there can I?"

Zuko walked to the back of the garden house and pointed up; I looked and got what he meant. There was a hatch and when you opened it some stairs came out.

"That's much easier don't you think?" he asked while he laughed, I stood there feeling stupid, but hey how was I supposed to know?!

Zuko smiled and climbed up. "Wait here, I'll hand over the tools and then we'll get started outside."

As soon as he was out of sight I sighted and sat down with a dreamy look on my face. _Zuko saved me! Well it wasn't that high, but still. I wonder if…_

"Katara! Wake up!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Zuko standing upstairs with some tools.

"Finally I called your name like three times. You feel okay?"

He sounded concerned. "I'm fine, guess it's just the shock, don't worry."

I took the tools and felt even more stupid now.

_Just great Kat, very good! Ugh._

* * *

Please review. I want to know how I'm doing.

Thanx guys.


	11. A bad day?

Chapter 11! I'm so sorry for not uploading anything. But the problem is my stupid internet! My daddy likes to change everything on all the computers in the house now and then, he already got my computer to work really slooooow but this time I couldn't get any connection with the net anymore! So afters months it's finally done! And now I'm saving for my own computer and my daddy will NEVER touch it again!

Anyway enjoy this chapter. I wrote a lot, so more chapters will follow soon!

"Zuko are you done up there?" I looked up to Zuko who was cutting branches of a big tree.

"Yeah I guess, why?" He answered while he was looking up and down the tree to see if he could cut more.

"It's because I can't lift up those bags all by myself. They're too heavy." I pointed out to 3 big bags filled with weed, branches and other stuff I'd collected from uncle Iroh's garden and that was just from the flowerbeds!

Zuko climbed down the tree, but when he stepped on a branch below him it broke of and fell down and of course he yelled a little to late at me while I was busy picking up the branches under the tree.

"AAUW!"

"Katara you ok?" Zuko jumped out of the tree and knelled beside me.

I rubbed my head while Zuko helped me get up. "Stupid branch!" I kicked it a few inches away.

"I wouldn't do that or you might hurt your foot also." Zuko said to me laughing.

I smiled sheepishly. "It's really my lucky day today ugh! Next time I stay in bed."

"I'm sorry Katara. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Don't be sorry, I mean it's actually very funny if I look back at this day. I tripped over a dog, fell on a bed, I was late in class, almost got a door on my nose, 2times actually, someone stole my necklace and now this. Did I forget something?" I looked at Zuko and we both started too laugh.

TING TING TING TING. "Zuko, Katara!"

"What's that?" I asked zuko when I heard a bel.

"That's m uncle's sign that dinner is ready. And you know what?" He said with a little strange/playing look on his face.

"What?" I answered taking a little step backwards.

"Well since you are so lucky today." He said sarcastically, "I'll carry you to the door!"

And even before I could struggle he hung me over his shoulder, held me by my legs and carried me to the house which really made feel like a bag!

"Zuko put me down!" I yelled the whole way struggling and laughing without any use or chance Zuko would put me back on my feet.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I laughed and yelled when we got inside the kitchen. Uncle was busy putting everything on the table when he saw us coming in.

"Uncle I brought a snack, I caught it in the jungle you call your backyard. Where ca I leave it?"

"Hey!" I hit him one last time on his back as he placed me down. Uncle was laughing, I'm not quite sure if he got Zuko's message about his garden, but anyway, I was back on my feet. The fact I had actually enjoyed it, I ignored. I was just starving!

"The two of you are really funny to watch. Zuko come with me I need your help."

Uncle had been talking about us during dinner the whole tme! He had seen everything trough his kitchen window and he said he hadn't had this much fun in years!

And just to be honest, I really had a great time too. I had promised myself I wasn't going to think about this day to much, but since uncle never changed the subject I didn't even got a chance to think about anything else! So why not just think further.

I smiled to myself as I saw views of this afternoon in my head.

I got to know Zuko a bit more during work. We laughed, we fought, we even danced together! It was so magic when he….

"Anyone for a dessert?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Zuko and uncle come in with a huge ice cake.

"Are you expecting some more guests uncle? Cause that's a big cake the two of you are carrying!" I asked when they placed it on the table.

"Nope just the three of us." He was smiling proudly at his cake.

Zuko looked at me with a slight smile when he sat back on his chair. "Uncle's always scared he will not have enough dessert. He thinks it's th…."

"The most important part of the meal!" Uncle Iroh jumped in on Zuko. "But more important," he got back into the kitchen and came back out with two teapots. "the tea that always belongs with the dessert! Anyone for a cup?"

We sat there for what seemed like hours. But it was really fun to be with the two royalties.

"So your brother is just nuts? You know what he might fit well with my sister! She not very normal herself!"

"Zuko please don't be so insulting!" uncle came in the conversation. "Your sister lost al of her brains a long, long time ago!"

I just couldn't stop laughing. They were really so funny. My belly was hurting just because I laughed too much.

"You should invite your brother and your grandma over sometime. I'd love to meet them Katara."

"When they come visiting me at school I'll take them for a visit at your house uncle, I promise."

"Hey Katara speaking of school. Have you noticed the time?" Zuko nodded at the clock above the door. When I looked up I noticed it was already past eleven!

"Oh my! We better get going. We have early classes tomorrow." I looked at Zuko and he got up so I followed his example.

Uncle Iroh led us to the door. "Thank you very much for helping out and giving me a great company. He said when he shook my hand."

"It was really nice to be here uncle. I enjoyed it and thank you for the dinner and the dessert." I looked at the bag he gave me with some of the leftover of the cake. More than half of it was still in his freezer. "See you next time!" I gave him a kiss to thank him and he smiled. Zuko gave him a hand and we went away. Waving back now and then until we were out of sight.

The day had been great and this nightly walk in the moonlight was just like the perfect ending for it.

"ma'am may I lead you to your chambers?" Zuko offered me his arm like a real gentlemen. And ok I was really happy to accept his offer. After all it was still a 'long' walk back to school.

Please tell me what you think. And thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
